Chronicles of the Special Operations Unit
by SkyBraker5
Summary: This is the official journal of the newly formed "Special" Operations Unit. A group of determined independent soldiers who are tasked with collecting and archive the… explicit content of the universe. This is us. Three run-of-the-mill soldiers trying to make a difference in their fucked up world. Hoping their service might bring about the end of the war. This is our story...


Chapter 1-1

The Start of a Legend

March 13, 2847, 06:00

"OH GOD I THINK I'M GONNA BE SICK! CHRIST HOW LONG TILL THIS FUCKING THING LANDS!"

That was Menphess let's just say he is not the most professional of soldiers.

"I swear to god if you throw up in my ship you gonna meet the ground a hell of a lot faster!"

Oh yeah I forgot to mention the kind of fourth member of the outfit. I don't know her real name only her callsign Anhedonia. She is our long range transporter, she flies a long range aircraft called a Galaxy that she lovingly named Shila. I feel bad for her to be honest, lets just say that she did not join our outfit willingly. But having you CO the son one of the highest ranking commanders in the New Conglomerate Military has its benefits.

But to get back on track we were traveling at a speed of one hundred in six miles per hour to the swamp continent of Hossin which was currently an active warzone. Our men were in heavy contact with Vanu and Terren advance forces.

Our mission was to head north from the Southern Warp Gate to the Ghanan Tech Plant and the surrounding areas and collect the "Special" files that had been left behind. The army couldn't afford to spare soldiers to hold an outpost that held almost no strategic value (All valuable tech had been moved or destroyed). So our task was to get there before Vanu advance forces, get the data files, destroy any valuable equipment left behind and book it back to base before the Vanu even knew we were there.

It was fucked up believe me we know but the higher ups made it clear, we were not an important asset, we were expendable. Having your CO the son of the military's highest ranking generals had its limits.

From the info we were given we devised a plan from there. Anhedonia would fly us over the tech plant so we could airdrop in. From there we would apprehend a vehicle left behind, me and Menphess would split up on foot, collect the files from the main monitors from the surrounding outposts and checkpoints, meet back at the the tech plant would get in the vehicle we could find and drive the rest of the way home were Anhedonia was hopefully waiting with two more beers already on the bar top.

That was the best case scenario. I didn't want to think of everything that could go wrong in the process but Turtle took on the challenge and gave the order. One of the ways that Turtle was a special individual was that his callsign didn't describe him at all. We was reckless and had a short temper, but he made up for it in courage. The real reason he wasn't on the ground with us was because he took a Terran sniper round to the knee after using an AF-22 Crow to destroy a Terran Prowler that was firing on a friendly position.

"How long until the drop point ma'am."

Anhedonia laughs, "At least you have some manners, drop point coming up in about forty seconds."

"Hey I have manners I just can't stand flying, these thing are flying death traps! Do you know how many people die from aircraft crashes a year?!" Menphess screams from the seat next to me making my ears ring.

"Do you want to add two more to that list cowboy, that's what I thought. Drop zone is coming up in thirty seconds."

"Alright you know the plan right Menphess?"

"Of course drop in get the um… "intel" find a vehicle and book it back to base easy."

"I hope so."

"Aren't you just a great ray of sunshine."

"Drop in ten seconds!" Anhedonia yells from the cockpit, "Good luck boys and happy hunting."

With that me and my partner stand by the door and prepare to drop. Within a few seconds of us preparing the back ramp of the Galaxy opens allowing light into the cargo bay temporarily blinding me. But within a second my eyes adjust to the light and we both jump off the ramp a few feet to the ground.

The Galaxy takes off behind us and Anhedonia says one final farewell, "Have fun kiddos and try not to die!"

And with that we were on our own in the middle of the wilderness, surrounded by dense jungle and swamp where the enemy could be hiding anywhere. I mean we went defenseless we still had small fire arms along with and older anti-tank launcher called a Shrike, which Menphess now carried on his back.

I was designated as the medic of the team, after joining up the military I was placed in the Combat Medic Training Program (CMTP). There I learned how to use the Medical Applicator. A high-tech gadget that allows one to heal a friendly on the battlefield. But the MA had its limits, after extended use it runs out of juice and would need to be refilled at a Load-Out Terminal. The thing can also in a way bring someone back to life but the pros of such and many cons to it. Side effects from a "revival" could have permanent effect on the patient and could cause the MA to basically explode in the medic's hands.

My main firearm being a GR-22 Assault Rifle, it was a loud and clunky thing but it made up for it with it being just the right weight and packing a hell of a punch. To also help with accuracy I had a LX Mark IV scope attachment along with a foregrip under the barrel to help me control the recoil. It was my first time in combat and I couldn't say I wasn't a little scared. A wise man once said, "Fight your fears and you will be in a battle forever. Face your fears and you will be free forever." Lets just hope I don't take a bullet facing those fears.

Menphess was the designated engineer of the team. When he joined up which was about two years ago he was placed in the Combat Engineer Training Program (CETP). His training consisted mostly of repairing vehicles and MAX units and distribution of ammunition. His weapon of choice was a NC12 Sweeper, a six round semi-auto shotgun. Again loud, clunky, but packed a punch just like the NC liked it. I had seen the thing used in the VR simulators and if it did the same it did in the VR, I had no worries about fighting enemies in close-quarters combat with him at my side.

The drop zone was just as it was on the tactical map, the tech plant to the west with a few scattered outposts to our north and northwest. Right in the path of the advancing Vanu.

"Alright Menphess you know the plan split up download the 'intel' from the mainframes meet up back at the tech plant, find a vehicle and get the hell out of here."

"Yeah I know the plan we went over it at least twenty times already I'm surprised I'm not mumbling it my sleep."

"Alright then dude. Good luck meet back at the plant at," I look down to my digital watch on my right wrist, "7:00 that should give us enough time to get to the outposts and back before the Vanu arrive. But if you see them getting here ahead of schedule you radio me and we fucking book it got it."

"Got it, 7:00 don't be late because if you're not here I'm leaving without you, just kidding. Alright let's get moving and good luck dude. Even though you don't need it 'Lucky'. What the hell kind of call sign is that?"

"What kind of call sign is 'Menphess'?"

"Fair point. Alright see you later bud try not to die."

He stands and starts to jog north to the closest outposts, making it so I had to go farther, perfect. I stand and can almost feel the swamp muck seeping through my combat boots. I could tell right then, today is gonna be a long fucking day. 

* * *

Author's Note: Hello all fellow human beings hope your having a wonderful day. This is my first time ever uploading anything onto this site so criticism is welcome. Although I don't really expect anyone to read this. The idea of this story just spontaneously exploded one day when me and a few of my real life friends were playing good ole Planetside 2 (Real life friends I know hard to believe) For whoever reads this story, hope you enjoy the ride!


End file.
